Why Can't I Remember?
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: AU. After high school, Kevin joins the army and in those five years he's become a strong and dedicated army soldier and a calm and passionate lover. But on a rescue mission gone wrong, Kevin is shot point blank in the head. And when Kevin is returned to America for treatment, his family learns that the gunshot has given him amnesia. But family will always be there. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an AU, so the introduction between Joaquin and Kevin is different. Remember that. Okay. Let's get going.**_

* * *

It was pretty much the worse day ever for Kevin's family. Everyone was depressed and sad that morning and no one wanted to speak to one another.

Why?

Because today was Kevin Keller's last day in Riverdale.

Kevin wasn't dying or anything and he would finally slip away this day. And he wasn't going off to college either. Kevin was actually one of those people that was too smart for college. Kevin was actually going off to boot camp. He had signed up for the army and today he would be taking an early flight to head of to training in Texas. No one wanted for Kevin to leave. Kevin was the heart of Riverdale and his family. Everyone loved him. His father adored him, mostly because he was an only child. His mother loved him very much, even though that she wasn't around most of the time and was off in countries fighting for wars. His stepmother loved him so so much, even though that Kevin wasn't here biological son she still loved him. And his stepsister loved him more than everyone combined, because she loved being a sibling after growing up an only child.

Tom didn't want Kevin to leave. Sierra didn't want Kevin to leave. Josie really, really didn't want Kevin to leave.

But he couldn't stay. He had to go off to boot camp. He had to leave, even though he was being tightly hugged by his dad right now in the middle of the airport. Kevin could barely find his breath as Sheriff, yes sheriff, Keller squeezed his child. "Okay, okay dad." Kevin said with a chuckle. "You need to let me go if I can get to boot camp with my lungs."

Tom let go of his son and chuckled. "Forgive me for wanting to let my son that I love him so much."

Kevin chuckled and set his duffel bag down. He would really miss his dad and his family, but he needed to do this. The army would help him find his purpose. Kevin looked over at his stepmother and sister. Tom had married Sierra almost a year ago. Kevin had been upset with him at first when he had heard that he was having an affair and seeing someone other than his mom. But after he had had a firm conversation with his dad and Sierra and Josie, he accepted their love for one another and he accepted their marriage next. Sierra and Josie had created a kind and loving relationship with the younger Keller boy. Kevin looked over at the two and they smile. "Come here." he said to Sierra, allowing the older woman to crash him in a tight hug. Sierra cradled his head in her hands and rubbed the back of his hair.

"Can you please try to not die while your training son?" she whispered.

Kevin loved it when Sierra called him her son. Even though he wasn't Sierra's biological child, she still considered him her child. A son. Kevin pulled away from her stepmother and smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "I promise, okay? Now just don't say that again." he said to her. Sierra smiled and Josie pulled Kevin close next. "Jo! This is the ninth time you've hugged me and it's only six in the morning!"

"And I'll hug you nine times more until you get on that plane." Josie said, holding his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck. Kevin hugged her again and he rubbed her back calmly and nicely. They let go and Kevin picked up his bag.

"Well, this is where I go." he said.

"Just wait a minute sport, this is the last time that I'm going to see you. At least let us have a conversation." Tom said with a chuckle, making Kevin roll his eyes playfully.

"Daaaaad." Kevin groaned, before allowing him to get pulled into another calm and loving side hug. "Okay, seriously. I really need to go this time."

"Just one more minute Kevin." Josie said, pulling out a box. "Got you something. Well, we got you something."

"Thought that you'd want a little something." Tom said as Kevin took the box out of his sister's hands. Kevin smiled at them and opened them. They were two golden dog tags. It was beautiful and better than the metal ones that most soldiers wore. Kevin gave the box to his dad and held the necklace in his hand, cradling the beautiful looking stone in his hand and rubbing the princess cut diamonds that were around the edges.

"Turn it over." Sierra whispered.

Kevin smiled and turned the two tags over. One the first one it read his full name. Kevin Thomas Keller. And on the other one it read his new last name after his father remarried. Keller-McCoy. It made Kevin smile wide. "You guys are really going to make me cry in the middle of the airport." Kevin said in a half sob as the three of them pulled him into a group hug. Tom held his son's head close to his chest as Josie and Sierra held his body. The three of them loved Kevin so so much. They didn't want to lose him. They couldn't. They loved him too much to let him go. But they loved Kevin so much to accept him no matter what. No matter what he chose to do.

Even if it meant join the army.

They four pulled away from each other reluctantly and they started at each other. Kevin gave a weak smile and rubbed the straps of his bag. "I um... I have to go now." he said.

"Okay." Tom said, wiping away forming tears because he was a strong sheriff and sheriff's couldn't try.

"Oh don't cry Tom." Josie said, giving him a side embrace before looking at Kevin. "We love you Kevin.:

"I love you all too. So, so much." Kevin said. "And I'll be back soon. I promise."

"At least promise to write back." Sierra added.

"I will. I swear. Nothing will take me away from you all, you're my family. Through thick and thin." Kevin turned over to his gate, where people were beginning to board. Kevin looked back at his family once last time before looking back at the gate. "Goodbye guys. I love you all."

"We love you too." Tom said, patting Kevin's shoulder. Kevin turned away to walk towards the gate. But he dropped his bag and ran over to his dad and pulled him into another hug. He loved him so so much. Tom squeezed him tightly until he heard a small crack from his back. They let go and Kevin patted his dad's cheek. He grabbed his bag from the floor and turned around before waving goodbye. Kevin walked into the gate and left the three Keller-McCoy's by themselves in the middle of the airport.

"I already miss him." Josie sobbed.

"Me too sweetheart." Tom said to her, rubbing Josie's hair and bringing her close into a side hug. Kevin walked into the plane and took a seat down into the first class. Sierra had insisted that Kevin get a first class seat since she had flown from here to there for all kind of court and law cases. Kevin took a seat next to someone reading a novel that he had recognized. In fact he was reading the same exact novel. But he had left it at home for his dad to have something to remember him goodbye. Kevin set his bag above him and rested in his seat. He pulled out his phone to enter the audiobook when he heard a chuckle from the person next to him.

"Small world." he said, shaking his novel. "History is All You Left Me."

"Yeah." Kevin said back with a small grin. The blue of the novel's cover matched this stranger's eyes almost perfectly. It was such a beautiful shade of blue. Kevin shook his phone too. "Just think that the audio would give me something to do for the next six hours."

"Might I ask what your business is in Texas?" the stranger asked.

"I'm a... I'm joining the army." Kevin said honestly with a head shake and shrug.

"Huh... really small world." Joaquin said to him. "I'm joining the army too."

Kevin smiled. At least he made a friend. Kevin held out his hand to the young man with the bright blue eyes. "Kevin Keller-McCoy."

The blue eyed boy smiled and took his hand and shook it. "I'm Joaquin."

* * *

Five whole years had passed since Kevin had left that faithful day. Kevin had made it to Texas and graduated from boot camp at the top of his class. And in those five years, Kevin kept on going and going and he eventually became the best soldier in his troop. He was strong, dedicated, fearless and selfless. He did not stop while he was in the army. He was always in the first wave during missions and he was the first one to save someone that had gotten shot or injured fatally. Long story short, Kevin had become the greatest soldier in his troop.

Not only that, but Kevin had also became a strong and fearless lover. Joaquin ended becoming more then just a friend in his troop. Joaquin and Kevin ended up dating well into his second year if being apart of the army. Joaquin had shown Kevin things that he never knew existed. The two would make out in the training rooms when ever no one was around, have sex in the showers and swim in the lakes of wherever they were fighting in. Kevin had fallen so in love with Joaquin. Joaquin made sure that Kevin felt loved and cared for, no matter what war they were fighting or what was going on. And Kevin had fallen so in love with the blue eyed soldier that made him feel cared for.

Hence where they were now. Leaving their base in Iraq in the middle of the night.

Joaquin held Kevin's hand as they ran out of the barracks and towards one of the Jeeps. Joaquin had forced his boyfriend into wearing a blindfold MacGyvered from a old shirt that didn't fit his muscles anymore. Kevin was smiling the entire time, but being cautious that he wasn't being lead into a trap. "Joaquin!" Kevin called out as his boyfriend sat him down in the Jeep. He usually wore his camouflage, but Joaquin had forced him to not wear his shirt and try and look a bit nice. So Kevin wore his tank top. And sitting in the Jeep with only the tank top made him feel a bit strange.

"Stop worrying too much preppy." Joaquin sat, sitting down in the driver's seat and rubbing Kevin's knuckles. "I swear that I'm not a rebel trying to kidnap you and force information out of you."

Kevin smiled and Joaquin started to Jeep. Joaquin drove away from the base and made his way through the dirt roads. Kevin stayed silent the entire time, but with a small and calm blush on his cheeks. Joaquin noticed the blush and grabbed Kevin's hand, reassuring him the entire time. Joaquin stopped the Jeep and got out first, walking over to Kevin;s side and helping him out. Joaquin led him down the path.

"Okay, okay, right this way." Joaquin said, slowly leading him towards an edge. Joaquin pulled off the blindfold and Kevin looked out at the night. There, outside was the beautifully lit city. Red, blue, purple and pink lights morphed into a wonderful real life mural. Completely gorgeous. It left Kevin stunned and breathless. He stood there, looking out at the lights that washed into something that looked like it belonged in a museum. Joaquin smiled at Kevin's smile. He slowly walked over to the soldier standing right in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kevin's hands went to hold Joaquin's hands and rub his knuckles.

"Joaquin... it's... it's beautiful." Kevin gasped.

"Not as beautiful as me though right?" Joaquin said with a chuckle.

"Quin!" Kevin chuckled.

"My grandpa told me when I was growing up that there's a hidden gem everywhere. No matter where you are, if you look hard enough, you'll find one. I found one here. Here of all places. I found something beautiful in a place ravaged by war and death and pain. This is a hidden gem." Joaquin said, turning Kevin around so that they were standing right next to each other and standing right in front of one another. "Just like you... you're the hidden gem in my life. The hidden gem in the base when I'm supposed to be focused on saving innocent lives... but all I can think about is you. And how lucky I was to have met you and to have you in my life. I love you. Dammit Kevin Keller-McCoy I love you too much. I love you to the point that I can't sleep when you're off on a mission and I can't bare to watch when your cuts are healed. I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts..."

"Joaquin..." Kevin called to him, cupping Joaquin's cheek. "You're not... you're not breaking up with me are you? Because I love you too! I love you the same way."

"No Preppy." Joaquin said. "I'm not breaking up with you and I don't ever plan on letting you go. Not now. Not ever." Joaquin pulled out something. Kevin couldn't make out what it was. It was concealed tightly in Joaquin's palm. Kevin kept his eye on it though. "I wrote a letter to my granddad. And I was telling him all bout you as per usual. And he wrote back. Telling me that the way that I feel about you is the same way that he felt about my grandma. And he told me that if I truly truly love you like he loved my grandma... then I should hold onto that love and never ever let it go. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm doing this..."

Joaquin moved down and went down on one knee. He opened up his concealed hand and held out a beautiful ring. Rose gold band with chocolate diamonds around the entire ring. It was beautiful. The sight was just as colorful as the city lights that Joaquin showed Kevin a moment ago. Kevin took a step back from Joaquin and covered his mouth with both of his hands. Joaquin looked up at Kevin and took one of his hands in his. "Joaquin..." Kevin gasped out.

"Kevin Keller-McCoy... I know that you already have two last names. But would you be willing to take mine, and be mine forever?" Joaquin smiled. "Kevin, will you marry me?"

"Is that even a question?!" Kevin screamed. "Yes! Yes! I'll gladly marry you!"

Joaquin stood up suddenly. "You will?!" he cried. "You'll really marry me?"

"I love you so much! Of course I would!" Kevin cried. The two pulled each other into a tight passionate embrace. Joaquin's hands holding Kevin's back and waist while Kevin ruffled Joaquin's long black hair. Joaquin loved that feeling. He moved his hands and pulled Kevin up into his arms. Kevin wrapped his legs around Joaquin's strong back. Joaquin raised his hands to hold Kevin's legs and Kevin traced all the tattoos that made his boyfriend's full arm sleeve. No. His fiance's full arm sleeve. Joaquin raised his hand, holding Kevin with one arm and putting the ring on his finger. The rose gold complimented his skin tone gorgeously.

"I love you." Joaquin whispered. "So much."

"I love you too." Kevin said back, leaning forward to capture the blue eyed soldier's lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

The next night came by pretty quickly. Mostly because Kevin and Joaquin spent the night together in the barrack, curled up in Joaquin's bed and not wanting to let go. But as the new night came upon them, the two soldiers had to get up and leave. They had been assigned to a rescue mission and they had to rescue their captured soldiers from the rebels. It sounded like something out of an action movie for people that weren't in the army, but for Joaquin and Kevin, it was life or death. No one wanted to be the one to call someone's family and tell them that there was a terrible accident and that their loved one had died in the field. Kevin couldn't bare to think about what Tom, Sierra or Josie would do if he ended up the causality. Joaquin didn't want to think about if he had to haul his fiance in a body bag.

The two soldiers made their way down the desert towards a small building in the middle of nowhere with their fellow soldiers. Kevin, who had volunteered to lead the mission, looked back at his fellow soldiers. There were only two others there. The mission was supposed to be inconspicuous. "No matter what, don't engage unless you need to." he said.

They all nodded and started to make their way to the building when Joaquin grabbed his arm. Kevin turned and opened his mouth but Joaquin pressed a kiss onto his lips, silencing him. Kevin kissed back, mostly because he loved him to death. They let go and Joaquin pressed another kiss to his forehead, even though it was hidden a bit by his helmet. "Be careful, okay?" Joaquin said to him.

"Always. Look at me, I'm the best soldier here." Kevin said.

"Preppy, I'm serious." Joaquin said. They've barely gone on missions together and they were always worried for one another even if they weren't. Joaquin moved closer to Kevin and rubbed the gloved hand that hid his engagement ring. "I meant what I said. I love you too much. I can't lose you."

"And you won't Joaquin." Kevin said, kissing him again. "I'll be as careful as I can be. Okay?"

Joaquin nodded and they two moved forward with their soldiers. Kevin walked over to the door and slammed his gun against the door handle. He kicked the door opened and aimed his sniper on the inside of the room. It was dimly lit, three shitty green light-bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Kevin made eye contact with a few of his captured soldiers. Three women and three men. Each of them handcuffed to the ceiling, yet no sight of torture on their faces or chests. Joaquin moved forward first, checking the pulse of each of them. They were all alive. Joaquin moved to unlock their cuffs when the door was slammed shut. Kevin's gun was automatically aimed towards the door but he felt something cold come on the back of his head. He noticed everyone freeze and he cursed himself. He was trained to realize when things went south. How did he not notice?!

Joaquin stared over at Kevin with a cold blank stare. There was a rebel standing right behind him with a handgun pointed right at the back of his head. And about five more right behind her. Each of them except for one hand a dark colored scarf covering the bottom of their faces. All you could see were their cold dark eyes, but Joaquin's eyes were on the gun near Kevin's head. Her finger was right on the trigger. One shot and it was over.

"Drop your guns!" the rebel said with a thick accent and it was almost undecipherable. Yet Joaquin understood exactly what she said.

"Shoot!" Kevin said. his gun still tightly in his hand.

Another rebel moved forward, his face not covered by a scarf and he slammed Kevin down on his knees. Kevin yelped out in pain and he was held tightly by the neck. He snatched the gun from the female rebel and shoved her away and he pressed the barrel against the side of Kevin's head. "Drop your weapons now or I shoot him!" he yelled, his accent more understandable.

Joaquin, against all his better judgement to shoot this man and all his rebel friends, dropped his rifle. Everyone else doing the same. Kevin looked at him with a sad stare. A disappointed one. Joaquin could take it if it meant that Kevin would live to see the sunlight of tomorrow. Joaquin met Kevin's eyes and he begged for him to hold on. The rebel signaled with his hand for the rest of them to leave. They did in a heartbeat. The unmasked rebel looked back at Joaquin. "You. You! All of you! You all did nothing but stay in your fancy little American base and watch as our loved ones get killed for NO DAMNED REASON!" he screamed. "What about this bitch huh? Is he a loved one?"

"Don't call him that." Joaquin said, automatically wishing that he hadn't.

"So he is a loved one. Well then... remember this Americans. You took our loved ones. So I'll take yours."

"NO!"

"Quin-"

There's a loud flash and bang. The gun's gone off.


	2. Chapter 2

Joaquin felt as if he could no longer breathe once the gun had gone off. All air had left his lungs and he had been standing there frozen in the middle of a random, broken down building in the desert. He had no idea what to do or how to respond. He just stood there, looking at the body that laid on the floor with his eyes wide opened and not even moving. Kevin. Beautiful, beautiful Kevin Keller-McCoy laying flat on the ground with blood spilling from his head down to his nose and cheeks. Joaquin stayed in his spot as tears started to blur his vision.

He didn't know who had the shot the rebel. Or if anyone shot him and Kevin was just shot twice. He didn't know if the rebel escaped or if he was ascending to hell like he deserved. He didn't know who had freed the captured soldiers or if they were still handcuffed to the wall. Joaquin didn't even know if he was the last one there that was still alive and breathing. He just stayed there frozen in shock and fear. All he could see was the gun being fired into the side of Kevin's head. It was like a song on repeat in his brain. The bullet just hitting and hitting and hitting and hitting him. Blood spilling and spilling and spilling and spilling. Kevin body just staring up at him with cold empty eyes.

"DeSantos!" he heard call from the sides, but he couldn't bare to look. Even though his vision was blurred from tears and panic, his eyes were still on Kevin. "DeSantos! DeSantos!"

Joaquin shook his head and finally looked over at who was trying to speak to him. Even though he didn't want to. He blinked hard three times and his vision was clear again and his pathway to Kevin was being blocked by two of the soldiers that had been previously held captive. One of them pressed her hand on Joaquin's shoulder. "DeSantos..." he called. "DeSantos, focus."

"He's... he's gone." Joaquin choked out, his body taking a step back. "He's gone isn't he?"

"No. He's not." the other soldier said, his eyes had the same fear and panic. "Keller-McCoy's gonna be fine. He's still breathing"

Joaquin pushed them away as soon as he heard that Kevin was breathing. He looked down. All the other soldier's were knelt down beside him. Two of them pressed their ripped sleeve to his gunshot wound and the other holding his hand tightly. Kevin's grip was slackening. One soldier stood up and looked over. "I signaled for back up." she said, yanking off her helmet. "Help's on the way."

Joaquin nodded and as he did he looked down at the body of the rebel. He had forgotten about him. And he was right that someone had shot him again. He was on the ground, pressing both of his big hands to the wound that was in the stomach. Joaquin pushed forward but was held back by a hand on his ankle. He looked down and saw Kevin. His eyes were disoriented and he wasn't looking somewhere in particular. But he was holding onto Joaquin. Joaquin knelt down and grabbed his hand in his. "Hold on." he whispered.

The next two seconds felt like two hours as the door to the building as slammed opened. In came a few more soldiers, guns raised. They immediately went over to the bleeding rebel and Joaquin watched as they cuffed him. He would be taken into his country's custody for rebellion. Serves him right. Joaquin looked down and saw as a few soldier's loaded Kevin gently onto a cot. Joaquin's hand stayed tightly clasped in his.

"DeSantos..." the same soldier called to him. She went to touch his arm and bring his hand away from Kevin's. "Keller-McCoy's going to be fine."

"No... no... I have to go with him... please I-" Joaquin cried as he felt his hand become empty from Kevin's hand.

"Calm down DeSantos." said the other soldier. "You're panicking. Don't panic, Keller-McCoy's going to be just fine. Just breathe."

"Get him back to the base and fast." the general, who had come on hearing that backup was needed and that her best soldier was the man down. "He's bleeding out too much. Get him to the base doctor."

The cot was raised and Kevin was lifted from the ground. A faint gasp escaped from his lips before he was hauled out of Kevin's sight. Joaquin moved forward again, but was pushed back. "No! No! Kevin!" he cried.

"Easy DeSantos." the general told him before turning over to one of the women there. "Bring another cot, DeSantos is panicking. He needs rest."

"I don't need rest ma'am, I need to get to Kevin! Please sir, he' dying! If anything happens to him-"

"I understand your relationship with Keller-McCoy, okay? I understand. If anything happened to my husband back at home while I was here I would be devastated." she sighed and adjusted her cap. "But we all have to stay calm okay? Being upset and thrashing out is not going to help anyone? Keller-McCoy will be just fine. We'll see how he is when he gets to the doctors."

"And what if he doesn't survive?" Joaquin found himself asking out of sure fear and panic that he would never see his green eyes beauty again and never be able to see him walk down the aisle.

"Don't think like that Joaquin." said the soldier that had told him that Kevin was alive in the first.

"Johnson, Martinez... go on get out of here. Glad to have you back." the general said.

"Yes general." they said in unison before leaving. Joaquin looked back over at his superior. She have him a sad smile and patted his shoulder before walking out of the building.

Leaving Joaquin the only one there. The man licked his lip and ran his fingers through his hand. He had to go. He needed to go out and be with his fiance. Joaquin would make sure that when he woke up that he was there holding his hand. Joaquin grabbed his gun and left the building, a piece of heart staying in there.

* * *

"... get some blood... we're... now!"

Kevin was trying so hard to keep his eyes open. But they were so heavy. He just wanted to close them. He was so tired right now and he wanted nothing but to rest.

"K...ller-Mc... you... hear us?..."

His ears were like headphones that you had to turn the wire around to hear your song. In this case, Kevin had to move around to hear what people were saying. But the burning, shooting pain in his head made it impossible for him to move. Kevin's mouth was too wet. It was filling with blood and Kevin could tell from the metaliallic taste that he had tasted before when he had bit Joaquin's bottom lip during sex.

Joaquin.

"Joaq... Joaqu..." Kevin opened his mouth but barely anything came out. His eyes felt like they were held down by weights and he needed to close them. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt his body being lifted. Was he dying? Was he going to heaven? Those thoughts went away when he felt cold metal again his back.

"... losing... get the... come on... McCoy?"

Kevin moved to raise his arms but he felt two arms slam both his wrists down. The pain started to shoot through his entire body and it made him scream. Something went inside his mouth and he felt his blood leaving. It wasn't helping his breathing. Kevin felt like he was suffocating.

The blurred voices started to get louder, but nothing got clearer or more understanding.

"Br... please Kel..." one said.

Kevin rolled his eyes to the back of his head and then the darkness started to surround him. The voices got louder, but nothing called out to him as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Joaquin stood outside the room where Kevin was, tapping his foot impatiently. He needed to know how Kevin was doing. He needed to make sure that he was alright. Joaquin shook his head, praying that he was alive and hopefully wasn't being laid into a body bag. He didn't want his child to be the causality in this simple rescue mission. He would die if he had.

The door to the room opened and one of the military doctors walked over to Joaquin. "How is he?" Joaquin asked.

"He's still in the room. The army surgeons are working to get the bullet out." the doctor explained.

"It's still in there? _M_ _aldito cristo, él va a morir._ " Joaquin gasped, speaking in spanish because his body was in full panic mode and it went to the first language that came to mind.

"Mr. Keller-McCoy is not going to die DeSantos." the doctor said, rubbing his thumb and middle finger together. "The bullet wasn't too deep to kill him and it probably won't affect him."

"Probably?!"

"I can't tell DeSantos, I'm sorry."

"It's... it's okay..." Joaquin said. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him."

"I'm guessing that you two are together?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah. It's been five years." Joaquin responded, taking a seat in the chairs lined up.

"I get it. I have a girl back in Florida. She means everything to me. But you just need to relax and calm down. Maybe get some sleep. Some coffee?"

"I'll sleep when I know Kevin's alright. Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded and the door to the room opened again. An army surgeon walked out, his gloved hands covered in blood. Joaquin's heart stopped seeing the sight of all the blood that was covered the hands. Was it Kevin's blood? Was all of it Kevin's blood. The surgeon leaned over to the doctor and spoke to him very softly, to the point where Joaquin couldn't really hear him. The doctor nodded and looked over at Joaquin again. "They've gotten the bullet out."

"Can I go see him?"

"Actually no." The surgeon said. "We've sedated him and let him rest, but he needs treatment. Treatment that we can't provide here."

"Keller-McCoy needs to go back to the states. We'll need to fly him out to the closest state." The doctor explained. "That's Virginia."

"That's an almost twenty hour flight! Would he survive that long?!"

"He would. We've stitch up the gunshot cut and given him some blood. It'll be enough for him to survive the flight and make it to a hospital." the doctor said. "We'll have to speak with the general about him leaving the base."

"I need to go with him."

"Your duty is here." the surgeon tried to say.

"My duty is to my fiance! I am not leaving him alone! I'm going with him!" Joaquin yelled.

"Then you'll have to speak with the general."

"Speak with me about what?" The three men turned over and saw the general approaching them. Her short brunette hair was waving against her high cheekbones. "How's Keller-McCoy doing?"

"We've just finished surgery madam." the surgeon said with a small grin that went away after three seconds too long. "But he needs proper treatment outside of what he can offer here."

"We're requesting to send him back to America. Virginia to be precise." The doctor explained. "We can contact a hospital. Let them know about Keller-McCoy being sent out."

"Okay. Contact them and contact his family." she said. "And you Mr. DeSantos?"

"I'm requesting to be sent out with him. Please ma'am... I can't leave him alone." Joaquin said. "Please..."

The general took in a deep breath and looked over at Joaquin. "You and Keller-McCoy have herby been honorably discharged."

" _Oh gracias al señor_." Joaquin gasped out. "G _racias, muchas gracias señora_."

" _Eres muy bienvenido DeSantos_ " she responded before turning to the doctor. "Get a jet ready for takeoff. They leave for Virginia immediately."

"Yes general." The surgeon said before walking off with the doctor. Joaquin watched as his general left and he sat down on the chair again. Head in his hands and heart heavy. Kevin would be okay. He would be fine.

* * *

Tom had been through a lot the past few years without his son. He had started out depressed and sad. But soon realized that he just had to live with his son being off out of the country and risking his life. Life had gotten better for him and Sierra and Josie. They spent all the time they could together. They hosted family dinners at Josie's house, went out to new restaurants whenever they could, tried to go to concerts where Josie and her Pussycats were opening up for. The Keller-McCoy's had a happy life together. With or without Kevin.

They still wrote to him every two weeks and tried to face time whenever Kevin wasn't on missions. Even though Kevin hadn't come in a whole year, they saw the young boy all the time that they could. They loved him. They were obsessed with him. They adored Kevin Keller-McCoy with all of their heart. They loved him. And their thoughts were always on him, even when they were together. One a date. Sierra and Tom were just thinking of Kevin as they sat down in a family friendly restaurant in Greendale for lunch. They had thought of their son while they were looking at the menu and they saw the desserts. And they thought of how much their child loved desserts and had such a huge sweet tooth.

"I wonder what kind of cake Kev would order if he was here?" Sierra asked, adjusting her necklace.

"Every single cake. And maybe two of the kiwi ones." Tom said with a chuckle. "I wonder if he's alright."

"Well he did promise us that he would be back for Josie's headlining show." Sierra said. "I'm really excited about seeing him again. I wonder if maybe he's found someone in the base."

"From the letters he writes back, I think that that Joaquin character is a pretty great significant other." Tom said with a laugh as his phone vibrated from his blazer pocket. He pulled it out and gave his wife a sympathetic smile. "Sorry sugar bee. I have to take this. Could be important."

Sierra nodded. "Go on ahead Tommy. I'll just see what else is here for lunch." she said with a smile.

Tom nodded and answered the phone. "Hey, Tom Keller, Sheriff of Riverdale speaking."

 _"Sir? My name is General Harley Grey. I work on you're son's base. I'm calling in regards to your son, Kevin Keller-McCoy."_

"Um... okay? Is something wrong?" Tom asked, getting Sierra's attention from the change of tone in his voice.

 _"Your son has gotten into an accident."_

"What do you mean accident?!" Tom said getting frustrated and frustrated that he was being in the dark.

"Tom what's happening?" Sierra asked calmy, putting her menu down.

"No, Sierra." Tom said to her. "What happened to my son?!"

Sierra moved forward and took the phone out of her husband's hands and put it to her ear, despite Tom's panicked protests. "Hello? I'm Kevin's stepmother. What happened?"

 _"We regret to inform you that he was injured. A rescue mission gone wrong. He's being sent back to the states for proper treatment. Do you live close to Virginia?"_

"No... no. We're from Riverdale. All the way up in Canada." Sierra said, breathless.

 _"We just request that you get to Pioneer Medical Clinic in Virginia, just in case something terrible happens. We can provide housing and-"_

"We'll be there. Thank you so much General Grey."

Sierra met eyes with Tom, who had nothing but a pure look of fear and pain. His hand was shaking violently. His wife learned forward and took his hand. "Is... Is he..." Tom tried to spill out.

"No... no he's not dead. But we need to go. We have to get to Virginia."

"It's a twelve hour drive from here. Give me the keys come on." Tom said, grabbing his jacket, slamming too many bills on the table and taking out the keys. Sierra grabbed her stuff as well and the two hauled ass out of the restaurant, But one more person still needed to be notified. Josie. As the couple got into the car and slammed the doors shut, Tom dialed Josie's number and handed the phone to his wife.

* * *

"If I had known that this is what you meant by lunch break, I would have taken up your offer a _long long_ time ago." Josie said as he leaned up against the pillow. She looked over and met eyes with her beautiful boyfriend, Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea wasn't his actual name, but Josie preferred the nickname than his real name. Sweet Pea moved his arm around and started to rub Josie's skin. His thick fingers reaching the small tattoo of a treble clef on her wrist.

"You deserved some kind of time off. You've been in the studio all week kitten." Sweet Peas said collectively and seductively at the same time. Josie chuckled at him as he started to kiss her collarbone.

"I've been spending a lot of time on a special special song for the Pussycat's next album." Josie explained, turning over and covering her exposed beasts with the thick and soft dark purple comforter. "Remember my stepbrother?"

"The one that you're super close to to the point where you refuse to call him your stepbrother?"

"Yeah. And old pal Archie and I wrote a song about him called Army Base."

Sweet Pea smiled and pressed a sweet kiss into Josie's collarbone and then he slowly made his way up to her lips. They kissed for what felt like twenty minutes before letting go for air. "You're perfect kitten." Sweet Pea whispered. "And I love you for it."

"I love you more Sweet Pea." They two's sweet and romantic session was interrupted by the catchy gum commerical jingle that was Josie's phone ringtone. She groaned and sat up, grabbing the phone off the nightstand. "Two seconds love." she said.

"Two seconds too long." Sweet Pea called as Josie put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Josie's expression changed after the first few seconds of the conversation. Her arm started to shake and all the of color drained from her face. Sweet Pea looked over and saw her, pale and afraid. He pulled on some boxers and and walked over to her. She was still listening to whoever was on the phone. It was scaring Sweet Pea what was being said. Josie muttered something into the phone before hanging up and dropping it on the floor. Not caring that the screen had shattered.

"Josie? Kitten? Baby, talk to me." Sweet Pea called, begging and pleading in his voice. "Tell me what happened? Jo, look at me. I'm here. What's the matter?"

Josie looked up at her boyfriend, tears in her eyes and lip quivering. "That... that was my mom and-and stepdad. They... they got a call. And Kevin he'... he's been in an accident!" Josie sobbed.

Sweet Pea wrapped her in his embrace, rubbing her cheeks as she sobbed. "Breathe kitten." he whispered.

"He was in an accident and he-he-he-"

"Josephine... breathe with me okay? Come on. Everything is okay. Is he alive?"

"Yes... yes. They said that they're bringing him to Virginia. To-"

Sweet Pea cut her off. "Get dressed kitten and pack a quick bag. We're going to see your brother."

* * *

 _ **Oh how I love cliffhangers! They make me all warm and giddy to cause you pain and anxiety until I update in a week or month. Thanks so much for the fast support. Be sure to follow, favorite, share and review and I'll see you all a next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Joaquin had been sitting in the waiting room of this Virginia hospital for what felt like weeks and weeks on end. He had just been forced to stay in this room and in this chair, on the verge of sobbing his eyes out and passing out. He had watched as nurses walked in and out of the halls. He watched some other people sit in the same waiting room with worried expressions on their faces. He watched as some random soap opera played on the TV. None of these things were important.

The only thing that was important was Kevin. He wanted to know if Kevin was alive. He wanted to know if Kevin was awake and waiting for him to come and wrap his arms around him. Joaquin just wanted his beautiful fiance back. Joaquin was so afraid of losing him. All he could think about was him. The life that they had together while they were in the military was one of the best moments that they had. Joaquin leaned back into his chair, thinking about all the things that he had done with Kevin. One of their first leaves from the base and their romantic getaway in Italy. Joaquin himself smiling even though he didn't want to smile right now.

It was one of their most beautiful moments. Joaquin had taken Kevin there from their previous Texas boot camp to Italy in a private jet and they stayed in a beautiful hotel. They rode on a gondola, ate beautiful little treats and walked around the beautiful historical city. It was also the night that Joaquin said that he loved Kevin for the first time. Kevin's reaction was something that he could never forget no matter how hard he tried. Joaquin remembered Kevin's warm smile and the beautiful kiss that was pressed against his lips. And then the: "I love you too." that was said to him as Joaquin swung him in his arms.

Joaquin didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose all of the beautiful memories that Kevin had created with him. If Joaquin lost Kevin here and now... he would die as well. From a broken heart. Joaquin sighed and leaned his forehead against his legs, breathing heavy. He needed to get his breathing under control. Kevin wouldn't want him to panic for him. Kevin would tell him what he always did if something bad happened. "Breathe Quin. In and out, it's easy. It hasn't changed. It's just as easy."

Joaquin took in slow breaths, telling his eyes to keep the tears that were threatening to fall out inside of his tear ducts. He just needed to keep breathing and repeating a mantra to himself. Kevin would be okay. Kevin is alive. Kevin's alright. Kevin is okay. Kevin will be okay. Joaquin sat his head up and he saw a little boy right near him. The boy was looking up at him with a bright eyed look and smile. It honestly made Joaquin's poor heart break more. He wiped his red eyes and gave the child a smile. "Hello." he said. Joaquin hadn't said a thing since he yelled at the doctors to save Kevin's life when they landed in Virginia. His voice had become coarse and sandy.

"Are you an army man?" the little kid said with a smile, eyeing Joaquin's military camouflage that he hadn't changed since Kevin was shot. Joaquin gave another fake grin and nodded at the little boy. His eyes lit up. "I wanna be an army man just like you when I grow up!"

"You do huh?" Joaquin said with a smile. "I bet that you'll make a great soldier kid."

"Charlie, what are doing harassing this poor man?" said a woman with the same golden hair that they kid had. She moved forward and gave Joaquin a small smile.

"Momma, momma, look! This guy's an army man!" the kid cried with a smile. "Look, look, he has the green maps on his clothes."

The mother smiled. "Why don't you go over to daddy? I think that he has the dinosaur fruit snacks that you like."

"Okay. Bye bye bye army man!" the kid ran over to a handsome man who was standing by the exit. Joaquin watches as he picked up the child and showed him the small and shiny package that was probably filled with said fruit snacks.

"I'm so sorry. My son watches G.I. Joe reruns every single day." the woman said. clutching the straps of her purse.

"It's fine ma'am." Joaquin responded. "Kids are cute."

The woman turned over to her husband and child before turning back over to Joaquin. "Is it rude to ask why you're here? I mean... I'm just trying to make it up to you for my son annoying you."

"He wasn't annoying me. Little kids have beautiful imaginations if you really think back to when you were a kid." Joaquin said. "And I'm here for... all the wrong reasons."

The woman frowned and sat down next to Joaquin. "I'm here because I'm getting a checkup. Me and my husband just discovered that I'm expecting again. I'm two months along. Charlie's so excited to be an older brother."

"Congratulations." Joaquin said. It was only fair that he told her why he was here. "I just flew in from my base. My um... my fiance was shot in the head during a mission. We were both sent here so he could get treated."

"Oh my God." she gasped. "That's awful. Do you... do you know if he's alive at least?"

"I'm not sure. I've been here for hours worrying about him."

The woman went inside of her purse and handed a small bottle of water to him and and Advil. "I took it before I got pregnant. It helps." Joaquin smiled and took the two from her. She stood up and she patted his shoulder. "Hang in there. He'll be alright."

The woman walked over to her husband and spoke something to him that Joaquin didn't hear. The man turned to Joaquin and gave him a warm smile and wave. Joaquin might have found it cute if he wasn't hopelessly in love with Kevin. The three started to walk out and the hospital. The little kid, Charlie, turned around in his father's arms and waved agressively at Joaquin. "Bye, bye army man!"

Joaquin gave a small wave and looked back down at the ground. His thoughts went back to Kevin. All Joaquin wanted was to scoop Kevin up into his arms and kiss away all of his pain and all of the wounds. Joaquin just wanted his beautiful fiance back. Joaquin was planning on just sitting down in that chair for hours and hours on end until someone told him to leave, but it was only another few minutes before someone approached him. "Mr. DeSantos."

Joaquin looked up with tired and uninterested eyes at the nurse in front of him. She gave him a small smile. "Yes, how can I help you?" Joaquin said with a shrug.

"You're here for Mr. Keller-McCoy am I right?" she said. "We just brought him out of his second surgery. He's okay to be visited right now."

"How is he?" Joaquin called out, his emotions getting the better of him. His fiance was still alive. He just needed to know what happened to him. He needed his fiance in his arms right now.

"He's alive. He isn't breathing on his own, but he's slowly starting to breathe again. Just give him a couple of hours. As for his wounds, we'll have to give him a proper diagnosis when he's awake. Come, I'll show you to his room." The nurse walked Joaquin down the hall and into an elevator. The ride was only three floors up but it felt like he was in there for three more hours. He just... he just needed to see Kevin again. He needed his lover in his arms, with his lips pressed against his own.

The doors opened and the nurse walked Joaquin from inside the hall from into one of the rooms. It was huge, the walls painted a beautiful cream with silk curtains covering the windows and the bright sunlight. There was a hospital bed in the middle of the room, and laying down in the covers was his beautiful fiance. Kevin Keller-McCoy. Who was supposed to soon become Kevin DeSantos. He wasn't as pale as he previously was, the color had returned to his cheeks and neck. There was a breathing tube wrapped around his nose and there was and IV tube filled with blood being connected to his arms. Joaquin walked over to his bed side and his hand lingered over to the cheek that he loved to touch.

"Baby... can you hear me?" Joaquin whispered.

"We're not sure on his hearing. We're going to be running tests on him. You're welcome to stay here since you are technically apart of his family." she said to him. "We will bring you his belongings."

"Thank you. For everything that you've done." Joaquin called to her as she left. Joaquin pulled up a chair next to his fiance's bed and he sat down next to him. "Oh baby... I'm so sorry. I froze. Soldier's don't freeze. We don't... we don't freeze. But I froze because I love you so so much. And I didn't want anything to happen to you. But look what happened to you. You're hurt... you're here in this hospital and I don't even know if you're going to live. I just... I just love you so much. I love that it hurts.

"Please come back to me. Please come back to me so that I can press kisses all over you. So that I can make all the pain go away. So that you and I can walk down the aisle and I can call you mine forever and ever. And I know that it sounds selfish for me to want you all to myself and beg you to come back, but I love you too much to lose you." Joaquin moved over and run his nose against the soft skin. Kevin would laugh and giggle adorably when Joaquin did that when they cuddled. "Come back to me Kevin. Please don't leave me alone. _No me dejes solo mi amor._ _No me dejes solo mi amor._ "

* * *

Josie had been shaking hard in the first class seat on the plane. She and Sweet Pea had been in the air for a couple hours now. While her parents were driving all the way from their hometown of Riverdale up in Canada, Sweet Pea had gotten them plane tickets from the small Canadian town all the way to Virginia, so that they could see Kevin as fast as humanly possible. And while Josie was excited to get to her brother quicker, she was worried that she wouldn't make it in time to see him. God forbid if something goes wrong and her precious and beautiful stepbrother dies while in the hospital.

"Jo? Hey." Sweet Pea moved over from his seat and took his girlfriend's hand in his. "What's going on? What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I was just thinking... what if we don't make it in time?" Josie said, turning her face over to him. "I mean... what if, during all this time we were on this stupid flight, Kevin died? What if they're calling time of death right now? What if mom or Tom is there right now and they're watching him going inside of a-"

"Kitten, look at me." Sweet Pea called to her, rubbing her knuckles. "Your brother is going to be fine. He's so strong from what you've told me... I just wish that he and I were meeting under better circumstances." Josie smiled and nodded. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course he will. Maybe he'll be a bit skeptical of that." Josie pointed at the tattoo of a snake in the shape of an S that Sweet Pea had on his neck. "But he'll like you. Kevin is so kind to everyone. He'll welcome you into the family with the snap of his fingers. Can we keep talking about him? It makes me feel a bit better."

"Anything for you kitten. Does um... does Kevin have anyone?"

"He does. He writes all the time about this soldier he fell in love with."

"What's her name?"

"His name's Joaquin."

Sweet Pea shook his head. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to assume-"

"It's fine Sweets, really. Kevin said that he really really loves him. I wonder if he'll be there at the hospital or if he's coming. I'd really like to meet the man that my brother fell in love with."

"And then me and him and hide from your scary stepdad."

The two laughed at the joke of how serious Tom was. Josie leaned back against her chair and took in a deep inhale through her nose. Sweet Pea rubbed her knuckles comfortingly. The flight attendant walked over down the aisle and smiled at the couple. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked.

"Um..." Josie tried to find the words, but she couldn't.

"She'll have some sparkling water and the yogurt plate." Sweet Pea said for her, patting her leg reassuringly. "I'll have a ginger ale and the avocado ranch salad."

"Of course." the woman leaned forward and took Sweet Pea's credit card. Josie looked over and her boyfriend and got a kiss pressed against her nose.

"You relax Josie." he said to her. "We'll see your brother soon."

"I love you." she said as the flight attendant walked away. She leaned forward and rested her head on his lap. "And thank you for everything."

"You never have to thank me baby." Sweet Pea said to her. "And I love you more."

* * *

 _ **So just a head's up, it's probably going to be until chapter five that we get to the whole amnesia thing. These chapters are me working my way up to the comfort and love you all adore. So thank you so much for reading this new chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just wanted to say how I hated what happened to Reggie in the new episode and how it was handled. Reggie's father might be abusive and everyone just brushed it aside. Like... what the fuck? I hate that! What the hell Riverdale Writer's?!**_

* * *

Joaquin didn't know how long it had been since he had passed out. He felt groggy when he opened his eyes again and he forced himself to sit up. There were voices from outside of the room, but Joaquin didn't care about them. He cared about Kevin. It was the first thing that came to his mind. He looked around for his fiance immediately, wondering if it had been a dream and Kevin was alive, okay and sleeping directly next to he looked up and saw his fiance still unconscious on a hospital bed. At least he was here. Joaquin wiped away the sleep from his eyes and he grabbed his fiance's hand. Joaquin really wanted for him to wake up. To grasp his hand tightly and for them to kiss away all the pain. But he was still in the bed. Joaquin just prayed that his fiance wasn't in any pain.

Joaquin heard the voices behind him starting to get louder. Joaquin moved his hand and he kept his arm directly over his fiance protectively. He would not let anyone get to him, not after what happened back on that mission. The door to the room opened and the nurse from before walked inside of the room. Joaquin relaxed a bit. "Excuse me sir." she called to him. "Someone is here to see your fiance."

Joaquin puffed out his chest. Who was here? Why did they want to see Kevin? "Who?" he asked protectively. "Who's here?"

"After checking the papers that were sent to us, it's his stepsister and her lover."

Joaquin knew that Kevin had a step sister. He would talk about her all the time. Joaquin thought that she sounded like the sweetest young girl ever. A singer who donated half of all of her album sales to orphanages and low income schools. Joaquin really, really wanted to meet her. But he didn't expect her to her to be here so quickly. Well then again, this was a family matter. Family really knows no bounds. Joaquin nodded and watched as the nurse left the room again. Joaquin moved his head away from the front door and he looked back down at his unconscious lover. Joaquin rubbed his fingers against Kevin's cheek as the door opened again. Josie ran inside of the hospital room and looked inside worriedly. Josie's eyes were bright red and it looked like her cheeks were still wet with tears. Joaquin didn't even look up at her. But Josie noticed him almost immediately. She noticed that he wasn't a nurse or a doctor, because he was still dressed in army green and camouflage. She looked over at him.

Sweet Pea walked in directly next to her and he noticed Joaquin just sitting there in the bedroom. He took Josie's hand and moved her behind him, almost protectively. Guess that their protectiveness was something they had in common. "Who are you?" Sweet Pea yelled at him.

Joaquin turned over and faced the two of them. Sweet Pea moved over to threaten him again, but Josie held him back. "Wait, babe." she whispered to him. Josie took a step forward and looked straight into Joaquin's eyes.

She recognized the bright blue eye color that Kevin had described every time he wrote. "Joaquin… you're Joaquin right? Kevin wrote about you… all the time."

"You're his step sister... Am I right?" Joaquin said, his voice low and almost in a whisper. "He… he talked about you all the time. I shouldn't say that... he's still alive. He still does talk about you all the time."

"Come here." Josie said softly, opening her arms out to him. Joaquin looked back at Kevin for a moment before walking over to Josie. Josie put her hands in his and she walked him over to a seat that was set up right near his chair. Josie looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Kevin talked about you all the time. Whenever he wrote to me, he would talk about you."

"He does?" Joaquin asked with a smile. "Kevin can't stop talking about you and your family. He adores you all."

"So are you the boyfriend?" Sweet Pea asked, moving to stand behind his girlfriend and pressing her hands against her shoulders.

"No. Not boyfriend." Joaquin corrected nicely. "I proposed."

"Congratulations." Sweet Pea said back with a grin.

"Can you… can you please tell me what happened." Josie said, looking over at her brother. She stood up, forgetting what she had just asked. Her thoughts were now on Kevin. She slowly approached his bedside and her hand went up to touch him. She yanked it back. Not wanting to hurt him. Joaquin looked over at her but then at Sweet Pa. Sweet Pea held up his hand to him, signaling that this was just her. Josie leaned forward and ran her hands over the bandage that was resting on his temple. She smiled, telling herself that he would be okay. Josie pressed a comforting kiss onto his forehead and turned back over to Joaquin. Joaquin gave her a smile and gestured for her to take a seat again. Josie sat down, Sweet Pea almost automatically wrapping his arms against her back.

"Please tell us what happened." Sweet Pea whispered over to Joaquin.

Joaquin nodded. "There was a rescue mission that we were both assigned to. It was simple. Go in, don't shoot unless shots were fired on the opposite end, rescue our base mates and head back. It was simple. So simple. Me and Kevin both knew that… He promised me that he would be careful. He swore to me. But it was a trap. There were a group of rebels there and they held a gun up to Kevin's head."

"Oh my God." Josie whispered, grabbing Sweet Pea's bigger hand and grasping it hard.

"I froze… they told me to put my gun down. And I should have just shot him. But I didn't. So he shot first." Joaquin sobbed. "I'm so so sorry. I did this to him."

"Everyone freezes. That's just who we are as humans. If we see something happen, we'll freeze." Josie said to him.

"If I had just pulled the trigger and shot the rebel holding him… we wouldn't be here. And he wouldn't be here. Clinging to life."

"Think about it this way Joaquin." Sweet Pea said again. "Let's say that you were the one to the bullet to the brain and it was Kevin how was in your position. Would you blame him for getting you shot or hurt?"

"Of course I woul- oh." Joaquin said.

"See." Josie said. "This isn't your fault at all. Things happen. And you froze because you love him and you care about him."

"He'll be alright man. Just relax." Sweet Pea said with a smile. Joaquin found himself looking back over at Kevin who's breathing was filling the room. Joaquin wanted to get up and take his hand in his. He wanted to kiss him senseless. Sweet Pea knew that he wasn't in a good state right now. He needed to talk about something else. They needed Joaquin to focus on anything other than Kevin or he would go insane. "Hey... how about you tell us a bit about yourself."

"Yeah." Josie said. "Kevin might talk about you a whole lot when he writes letters to me, but we don't anything from you yourself."

"What do you want to know about me?" Joaquin told them, moving and taking his fiance's hand. He rubbed his knuckles and looked back at the people that surrounded Kevin's life. "I'll tell you anything that you want to know."

* * *

Tom and Sierra pulled up the car up into the hospital. They had been in the car for hours and hours. Their backs hurt and they wanted to get up and stretch their legs more then anything, but the well being of their child was more important than anything right now. Tom stepped out of the car first and walked over to help his wife out. He took her hand and they walked up the steps to the hospital together. It looked so sophisticated, it kind of made Tom a bit less uneasy about if his son was getting good treatment. Sierra gripped Tom's arm as they walked inside of the lobby. She felt like she was on the verge of passing out or puking or both every single moment that she didn't know what was going on to her precious and pure stepson.

Tom walked over to the front desk and gave the woman there a fake smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I'm looking for my son. His name is Kevin Keller-McCoy. He was brought in earlier today? He's an army soldier."

The woman nodded. "Yes. Are you family?"

"Yes." Sierra answered. "I'm his stepmother and this is his father."

The woman nodded and started to type away on her laptop. "Ah yes. Please follow me. I'll show you to his room."

"How is he? I need to know that first, please." Tom pleaded, tears shining in his eyes. The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile. She took out a piece of paper and read out from them.

"Your son has taken an almost fatal gunshot to the temple. The army surgeon at your son's base was able to remove the bullet and we were able to correctly close the skin and damaged tissue." she explained.

Tom curled his hand into a tight fist. Why had he left his son join the army in the first place when he knew that things like this happened everyday. His son ended up hurt. When he was in the army, he watched some of his best army friends get injured and one of them get killed in action. Why had he let his son go out into the dangerous world that was filled with hatred and anger to see him get shot in the temple. He wanted to punch someone in the face. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. Tom wanted his son. He wanted to cradle him again like he was a baby again. Sierra moved her hand and forced it gently into his palm. Uncurling the tight fist that he had just made. Tom looked over at his wife and gave her a calm smile. He pressed a kiss onto her cheek. Sierra turned over to the nurse again and gave her a apologetic nod.

"Your son also just started breathing on his own again." the nurse explained, motioning them away from the desk. The couple followed her hand in hand as they went down the hall. "We will be removing his breathing tube in a few moments and taking him off life support."

"Why?" Tom asked. "Isn't life support supposed to save my child's life?!"

"Tommy..." Sierra said. "She means that they're going to have him wake up on his own so that he can heal."

"Oh... right. I'm so sorry."

"That's alright Mr. Keller-McCoy." the nurse said, tapping a button on the elevator and letting the doors close behind them. "Your daughter is here as well."

"Josie's here?" Sierra asked, holding her husband's hand tighter.

"Yes. She's here with her boyfriend. And there's someone else here for your son. He came along when he was flown in."

"Who?"

"His name's Joaquin DeSantos."

Tom and Sierra looked over and met eyes. The young man that they had heard so much about from their son, was here. He was actually here. And Tom was hesitant about him. He knew that Kevin talked about him a lot in his long letters, but how was this young man really? And what was his intentions with his son? Sierra felt the same about Joaquin? Who was he really? Who was he and what did he wanted to do with Kevin? Was he actually how Kevin described in his letters home?

The elevator door opened and the nurse walked the two down the hall. She walked over to the room and knocked on the door. "Wait out here for a moment. I'll need to tell everyone to exit the room while I remove your son's breathing tube."

Tom nodded and watched as she knocked on the door and went inside. Sierra walked in front of Tom and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Tommy..." she whispered to him. "What is it?"

"My son is in that room... I don't know if he's okay, my son's... boy-boyfriend? Boyfriend? He's in that room." Tom said. "And I have no idea what to do."

"Just breathe Tommy." she said to him. "Everything will be okay."

The door opened again and Josie was revealed to the two parents. "Mom! Tom!" she cried, running over. The two crashed her into their arms. Tom rubbed his stepdaughter's head.

"Hey Josie. Hey it's okay." Tom whispered as she started to hear her start to cry. "We're right here now."

"Breathe baby." Sierra said to her, raising her head and wiping her tears. Sweet Pea walked out of the room and met eyes with Tom and Sierra. He had met them a long time ago and he was close to the family. Tom didn't really like him at first, but they grew close from their love of sports and craft beers.

"Tom. Sierra." he said, moving his hand forward and shaking Tom's hand, allowing Sierra to hug her daughter. "I'm sorry that he we had to see each other this way."

"That's alright." Tom said. The door opened and Tom turned over. His smile faded as he looked over. Joaquin walked inside of the hall. He met eyes with Tom immediately. Tom looked over at the blue eyes man in army green. Josie moved out of her arms and into Sweet Pea's.

"Um... mom, Tom. This is Joaquin. Kevin's-"

"Boyfriend I'm assuming?" Tom said. "Or is he just a fling?"

"What?" Joaquin said. "No I- it isn't like that Mr. Keller-McCoy."

"Then what is it like?" Sierra asked. "You haven't answered our questions. What do you want with our son?"

"Mom, stop! He's been through a lot!" Josie yelled at her mother and stepfather. "Why do you ask all of these questions all of a sudden?!"

"Because your brother is in a hospital bed and neither of us know if he's going to survive!" Tom yelled. "And on top of that, he's here. And we have no idea what he wants with Kevin!"

"You don't know him like that!" Josie retorted.

"Josie, it's fine." Joaquin said, looking right at Tom and Sierra. "Mr. & Mrs. Keller-McCoy. Look, I know that you don't trust me right now. Especially with what happened with Kevin. But I want you to know that I wouldn't hurt Kevin. I love him. I really do. I'll whatever I can to prove it to you. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. But you should know that Kevin means everything to me. I love him more then I love myself."

Tom looked over at his wife and back at Joaquin. "I don't know if I can trust you. I don't know who you really are."

"That's completely fair." Joaquin said. "But I'm willing to show you guys who I am. Kevin always wanted me to meet his family. I'm willing to do anything to show you that I care about my fiance."

"Your fiance?" Sierra repeated. "He proposed to you?"

"I proposed to him. I love him too much to lose him to anything." Joaquin said.

The door to the room opened. "Mr. and Mrs. Keller-McCoy?"

Tom gripped his wife's hand tighter while Sierra took his arm in his hand. The two of them moved away from Josie and Sweet Pea. As they got closer to the door, they both met eyes with the blue eyed soldier. Tom stared down at him and gave the younger soldier a respective nod before walking over to the nurse. "Yes?" he said

"Your son is beginning to wake up. Since you are his parents, we thought that you both would be the first he wanted to see." she said.

"Yes... yes of course." Sierra sad with a nod, trying to hide her excitement to see their child awake.

Tom and Sierra both walked inside of the room. The nurse pointed inside of room and Tom saw his son first. His eyes were shut tightly and soft groans were coming from his lips. Sierra let out a small gasp seeing him here like this. Tom ran over to his child and took his hand in his, Sierra making her way over to him slower and much more carefully. "Kevin?" he whispered. "Hey son. Hey, it's me. It's dad. Can you please open your eyes for me.

Kevin's eyes fluttered and he moved his body around the groans didn't sound painful, just as if he was being interrupted during a really good nap. Tom's smile grew wider. "That's it Kevin." Sierra whispered. "Open your eyes. It's okay."

Kevin's eyes fluttered open and he was met with the faces of his two parents. His eyes widened and he forced himself to sit up. His heart beat monitor started to beep hard. Kevin looked back at Sierra and Tom, fear evident in his eyes. Tom reached out to him, moving to rub the back of his neck so that he was comforted and calmed down. Kevin pushed his arm away and punched him in the face. Sierra gasped in shock, but moved to try and touch her stepson. "Kevin, calm down."

Kevin moved over and jumped off of his bed. His fists raised as he backed himself into the corner of the room. Tom stood up, wiping some of the blood from his lip. His son always had one hell of a sucker punch. He stood up and approached his son with his hands out in front of him. The nurse, noticed the commotion and whispering into the emergency phone, to not scare Kevin even more then he already was. Tom went down on his knees as Kevin slid down to the floor shaking.

"Look at me Kevin. It's me." Tom whispered.

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Kevin screamed, looking at the two with fear in his eyes.

"Calling you what Kevin? What is it?" Sierra whispered.

"That! That! Why do you keep calling me Kevin?!" Kevin screamed, turning over and looking around the room. He winced from the pain in his head and he yelled out. "Where the fuck am I?! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Kevin calm down." Tom said to his son.

"Stop calling me Kevin! Who the fuck are you two?!"

Sierra and Tom froze. Kevin didn't remember them. Kevin didn't know what was going on. Doctors ran inside of the room and over to Kevin. They pushed the two parents aside gently as they grabbed Kevin by the arms.

"Just... just don't hurt him." Tom said to them, holding his wife close to his chest. The doctor's gently took Kevin's arms and tried to help him stand. Kevin thrashed and screamed.

"Get the fuck off of me! Let me go!" Kevin screamed, moving around and around to get free. One of the doctor's pulled out a clean syringe from his lab coat and he pressed it into Kevin's neck. Kevin screamed louder, punching one of the doctors in her stomach. He pushed himself into the hall before falling down limp. Tom ran over and pulled his child into his arms. He rubbed the back of his neck and he fell into unconsciousness. The doctors walked over to their patient.

"He doesn't remember us." he said to the doctors. "What's going on to our son? What's the matter with him?"

"We'll need to run tests. He might not even know that he woke up, maybe this was just his body reacting to being awake." one of the doctors said as she pulled back her hair. "Don't worry."

The doctors took Kevin in their arms and laid him back down on the bed. Tom and Sierra took their hands in one another's. "Tommy, what's happening?" she whispered.

"I don't know Sierra." he said honestly, pressing her head against her chest. "I... I really don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't care what anyone says, Joaquin will live! He will live! And I'm sorry for not updating! #BRINGBACKJOAQUIN**_

 _ **And, I took weeks (maybe a month) to update. I'm sorry.**_

* * *

"LET ME GO! HELP ME! HELP! LET ME GO!"

Kevin had been screaming and screaming his head off since he had come to again. When he woke up, he found himself back in the strange room when he had come to the first time. Except it was now day time and those people were gone. He tried to get up to see where he was, but he was stopped in middle of sitting up. He looked down and saw that his wrists were cuffed with these thick metal handcuffs. Kevin started to move around, shifting to get free from the cuffs. He was screaming loudly and loudly, kicking to get out. Tears were surrounding his vision. He couldn't recall anything that had happened after those two people tried telling him who he was. He couldn't figure out who was.

Kevin was sobbing and sobbing, screaming out loud. What had happened? What was going on around him? He just wanted to be let go from these cuffs. He shook his head and tears flowed from his eyes and down to the covers of the sheets. "LET GO OF ME! PLEASE TELL ME WHERE I AM! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! FUCKING LET ME GO!" he screamed.

After twenty more minutes of screaming out loud, the door to the room opened. Kevin kept thrashing and moving and pulling at his cuffs. A young man walked inside of the room, dressed in a bright white lab coat and bright green tee underneath. He held his hands out in front of him. "Hello there Mr. Keller." he said. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"GET THESE FUCKING THIS OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!" Kevin screamed, tears falling down his eyes in anger and sadness.

"I understand that your frustrated Mr. Keller."

"Who the fuck is that? Why do you fuckers keep calling me that?!"

"That's your name." the doctor said calmly. "Your name is Kevin Keller-McCoy. Okay? I'm here to explain you some things. And then I can untie you."

Kevin looked at him up and down. The tears were still flowing down. "You said my name is… Kevin?"

"Yes. Kevin Keller-McCoy." the doctor replied. "Now, my name is Doctor Charles Smith. You can call me Charlie if you prefer."

"O-Okay." Kevin said, leaning back against the pillows.

Charles smiled and sat down on the chair right in front of Kevin's bed. He ran his hand through his reddish brown hair before folding his hands in front of him "Now, I'm here to tell you what happened to you. And why you can't remember what happened to you."

"Can I ask you a question first?" Kevin asked. "Why am I here in these cuffs in the first place?"

"When you woke up the first time, you were screaming in confusion. And since you didn't remember anything, no one knew whether or not you might try to hurt yourself. The handcuffs are just a precaution. But I will remove them once we talk out what's happening to you. Shall I begin?" Charles pulled out a clipboard and Kevin nodded his head. Charles gave him a calm smile. "Okay. To start with, as I said, your name is Kevin Keller-McCoy. You were admitted here from a gunshot wound that you took to the head."

"I took a gun to the head? What was I doing?" Kevin asked.

"From what your family as told me, you are an army soldier. You've been one for years." Charles said, setting down the clipboard. "Now, can I uncuff you?"

"Yes, please." Kevin said, rolling his eyes. Charles stood up and unlocked each cuff from Kevin's wrists. Kevin leaned back into the pillows that were set up behind him. Charles rubbed his hands together and he looked over at him.

"So you're family is here." Charles said. Kevin raised his eyebrows. "The two people that you saw when you woke up at first. They're really worried about you."

"Who are they? To me?" Kevin asked.

"Your father, stepmother, stepsister and fiance are here." Charles said. "And I know that this seems like a lot, but they're willing to help you and see how you're doing. Would you like me to send them in?"

"That man from before? Him. I want to see him." Kevin said.

"Okay. Is there anything that I can get you? Some water?" Charles asked. "Maybe a cigarette if you smoke?"

"No thank you, but thank you Doctor Charles."

Charles smiled and walked out of the room. Kevin leaned down against the pillows. This was a bit to take in. He was an army soldier. He was shot in the head. He has a father, stepmother and sister that he doesn't remember and a lover who he doesn't their love. Kevin wiped away the drying tears as the door to the room opened up again. He didn't sit, but he heard Tom slowly walk in. The older sheriff had spent the night in a hotel room with his wife and stepdaughter, crying their eyes out about Kevin's situation. Tom walked over and tapped lightly on the edge of the bed. Kevin sat up and turned over to face Tom. Kevin just looked at him. Tom wanted to pull him close to him and hold him, but he couldn't. Kevin didn't remember him. He had no memory of him. So he couldn't hold him. Tom didn't want to scare him like the last time. Kevin looked Tom up and down. He was being careful. He still didn't trust him from what happened when he had woke up the first time.

Tom gave a small smile. "Good morning." he said. "How are you?"

"Are you my dad?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. My name is Tom. Tom Keller-McCoy."

"Why do you have two last names?"

"I remarried. Your birth mother and I drifted apart."

"So is that other woman that was here earlier my... my um... my stepmom?"

"Yeah. Yeah she is."

Kevin nodded and moved his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Tom, I'm just... I'm just a bit... frustrated. I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier."

Tom was bit shocked and sad about his son calling him by his first name. But his son had amnesia. His son had no recollection of him. No memory. His child calling him Tom was better than him not responding to him at all. Or him underneath the earth. Tom faked a smile. "Kevin I'm... I'm going to take you home once the doctors check on you."

"Home? Where is home? Is home here in-" Kevin turned around, trying to remember where he was. He cursed at himself, slamming down on the bed for no recollection.

"Calm down Kevin. Don't get upset. We're in Virginia right now. And no, this isn't your home. This was closest state from your base." Tom explained calmly. "We live up in Riverdale. All the way in Canada."

"Riverdale? That's a strange fucking name for a town." Kevin said with an eye roll and irritated chuckle.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what you used to say when you were younger." Tom said, licking his lips and exhaling from his nose. "You know. Without the um... cursing."

Kevin turned over to Tom, rubbing his fingers. Kevin looked over at Tom, licking his lips. "Um... so... are you going to take me home now?"

"Yes. Yes! Yes, I'll do whatever you want me to." Tom said with a smile. "I'll love to take you home. Just let me talk to your doctor, and the hospital staff. And I won't be gone long, I promise I'll be right back! But until then... is there anyone else that you want to see? I mean, your sister is out there, so is your stepmom and your-"

"I don't want to be bombarded." Kevin said, looking down at his hands on the bed. Tom felt sad that his son didn't want to be with him, but he couldn't say hug him to comfort him. Kevin didn't remember him. He wouldn't respond how he usually did to things. Tom nodded and stood up.

"Is there... is there anything that I can get you?" Tom asked. "Anything at all?"

"No. Thanks Tom." Kevin said. Tom frowned but sighed. He moved to walk over to the door. But Kevin called out to him. "Tom!"

Tom turned around to face his child. "Yes."

"You said that I have a fiance." Kevin said. "Can I... can I see her?"

"Him son. Him." Tom said calmly.

"Him." Kevin repeated. At first he was confused, but he said him again and again in his head. It seemed to make much more sense than her for him. Kevin shook his head and looked up. "I want to see... him, please."

Tom smiled. "I'll send him in."

* * *

Tom walked out of the room and he sighed loudly, trying to stop himself from having an emotional panic attack right here and right now in front of all of these people. Sierra got up and walked over to her husband. She walked over to him and took his head in her hands. "Sweetheart... are you okay?" she asked. "Hey, hey, hey, look at me."

"It's... horrible." Tom said. "I raised him and he doesn't even remember me. He won't even call me dad."

"Sshhh Tommy." Sierra said. "I know that this is frustrating, but we just need time. Okay?"

Tom nodded. He looked over to see that they array of chairs were his stepdaughter and her boyfriend were empty. It was Joaquin, sitting solemnly and looking down at his hands. "Where's Josie and Sweet Pea?"

"Sweet Pea took Josie out to get some food. She hasn't eaten since I called her." Sierra explained. Tom licked his lips and nodded. He pulled his wife so that her head was cradling in his hand. Sierra rested on his chest, keeping her tears inside of her body. Tom looked up and saw Joaquin. Joaquin was still silent. He looked like he panicking inside. He was shaking, physically shaking. He looked terrible. Tom pressed a kiss against his wife's cheek before looking over at the blue eyed young man.

Tom moved away from his wife and took a seat next to Joaquin. Joaquin didn't move or turn to look over at Tom. Joaquin started in the same position, shaking with tears trying to force themselves out of his eyes. Tom looked over at him. Sierra moved to open her mouth to speak to him but Tom held his hand up to her. Sierra licked her lips and nodded. She fixed her sweater and moved over. She pressed a kiss against Tom's forehead and walked away, probably to get some food. Tom smiled. God, he was in love with that woman. Tom turned over to Joaquin.

"My son wants to see you." Tom said. Joaquin stayed looking down at his hand. He was definitely panicking. "Joaquin... are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Joaquin said, wiping his nose and sniffing.

"You're panicking." Tom said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Joaquin said, swallowing. "I should be stronger. I should be strong for him, but I'm just... I'm weak."

"You're in love Joaquin. That's not being weak." Tom said. "I mean, look at me. I'm a pretty old man myself. An old man that's been apart of the army for ten years, the sheriff of Riverdale for almost twenty years, divorced once, married twice and raised a child as a single father or half his life. You would think that I wouldn't be as scared as I am."

"You're scared?" Joaquin asked.

"I'm fucking terrified." Tom said. "This is my son. I'm terrified of what's happening to him. He doesn't remember anyone and I want nothing more than to pull him into my arms."

Joaquin inhaled. "I love him Mr. Keller. I know how much that he loves you and how protective you are of him... I understand your hesitation towards me. But I would never ever harm him."

Tom nodded. "What have you done for my son?" he asked.

"When Kevin and I met, we were starting boot camp. And we were barely allowed to leave the base as it is. So, our dates started with me and Kevin watching movies in my bunk." Joaquin said. "And I always gave him my all. My attention, my care. And when he got out of boot camp, I took him to Italy."

"So that's where all those pictures came from."

"I love him, Sheriff Keller-McCoy. I adore him. I swear to you I would never hurt him..."

Tom smiled and turned over to his son's fiance. "You should probably go ahead and see him. He wants to see you."

Joaquin nodded. He stood from his chair and tried to control his shaking hands. He turned over to Tom and gave him a small and short smile. Joaquin looked over at the door and he walked inside of the room. Tom leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. The fatigue of him driving here with no sleep, Kevin freaking out and sitting around for hours on end without a word about his child was weighing down on him. Sierra returned a moment later with a paper cup filled with soup and a mug filled with coffee. Sierra sat down next to her husband and placed the coffee in front of him.

"Coffee?" she said. She saw the bags under her eyes and shook her head. "No, no coffee."

"Why do you just put coffee in my face and tell me that I can't have it?" Tom said with a joking grin.

"Because my handsome husband needs some sleep." Sierra said. "Here. Shoulder."

"Sierra, I need to be here. If Kevin-"

"Kevin will be fine. Because I'm here. And Joaquin is here, and Josie is here and Sweet Pea is here. You need to sleep. Just for a couple of minutes. Fifteen maximum, okay?"

Tom smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Tommy." Sierra said, pressing a quick kiss onto his lips. "Now come, rest your head down on my shoulder."

Tom smiled and leaned down against Sierra's shoulder. Tom sighed and closed his eyes. Sierra heard his soft snores after a minute of him resting against his shoulder. She chuckled to herself as he sipped her soup.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I've been apologizing left and right for not updating and the majority of my stories and this one in no exception. Sorry. Okay? I've been starting to write this story's chapters outside of posting so that I could start a reasonable posting schedule. Hope that that way, you and I will both be happy with the story.**_

* * *

Joaquin on the inside was losing his fucking shit. Everything that had happened so far was breaking him on the inside. He was like a fragile glass vase that a child just so carelessly dropped onto the floor. Joaquin had witnessed his beautiful fiance get shot in the head. He watched him hold on for dear life of the plane ride here. He heard from the doctor's that he has no recollection of what had happened any time during his life. And now Kevin wants to see him. Joaquin felt like at any moment he might faint. He wanted his beautiful fiance back. More than anything. The Kevin that he might see might be one that he'd hate. And Joaquin didn't want to hate him. He wanted to love him like he always did.

But who knows what could happen now?

Only God knows.

Joaquin sighed, shaking his head and forcing a smile on his face. He needed to be strong. He had to pretend to be strong. For Kevin. For his preppy little soldier. Joaquin turned the door knob and slowly walked inside of the room. His eyes immediately went to the bed. Which was where his beautiful Kevin was. A part of him as so happy to see Kevin awake. And he looked just as beautiful. His hair was ruffled, like on the many nights that they would spend in bed inside of Joaquin's barrack. His eyes were still the most beautiful shade of green that Joaquin had ever seen, even if the eyes had fear painted all over them.

Kevin, on the other hand, when he say the long haired hispanic man walk inside of the room, he felt his heart stop. He walked inside, looking sad and exhausted and nervous. But Kevin was focused on his looks. His eyes looked like they were apart of the ocean. His skin looked so beautiful. And his hair looked like black silk. Kevin swallowed. This man had to be his fiance. Tom said that this was him. And he was fucking gorgeous.

"Wow... aren't I lucky."

Joaquin blushed. Kevin still managed to do that to him all of the time. "Oh... um... thank you."

Kevin bit his lip and looked away. _Had I said that out loud?_ , he though. _Dammit. Great first impression on this beautiful man._

"I'm so sorry." Kevin said shaking his head. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Joaquin smiled. He was still as adorable as ever. "That's totally okay Kevin."

"I'm sorry. It's taking me a while to get used to that. Being called Kevin."

"Take your time. It's totally alright with me."

Kevin nodded. Joaquin seemed so nice. And sweet. "Um... are you... are you my fiance?"

Joaquin nodded. "Yes. Yes I am. My name is Joaquin. I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that you don't remember me or anything about us, do you?"

Kevin shook his head. "I'm sorry. I probably wouldn't forget someone like you. You are... fucking beautiful."

Joaquin's Kevin didn't really curse. But then again, this Kevin with no memory of life from before was probably cursing because he was scared. And in all honesty, Joaquin didn't mind. Joaquin just gave him a smile.

"So... your dad was telling me that he's thinking of bringing you home."

"Yeah. Tom thinks that if I go to Riverton or whatever that town is called."

"Riverdale." Joaquin corrected softly.

"Thank you. Riverdale." Kevin said. "He thinks that if he brings me to Riverdale, that my memory will start to come back."

"I think that that's a pretty good idea. Maybe being in the place where you grew up and inside of your family home might bring back some memory." Joaquin said, moving over and taking a seat in a chair that was right by Kevin's bed.

"Would you come with me?" Kevin asked.

"To Riverdale? I've never been actually. Before all of this happened to you, you were thinking of taking me there to meet your family when we went on leave."

"Leave from where?"

"Our base." Joaquin said. He was going to as patient as he needed to. Kevin was taking baby steps right now. He needed to give this beautiful man just a couple of minutes before he could try to get back his preppy.

"Are you a soldier also?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. That's how we met and got engaged."

Kevin smiled. That smile. Joaquin smiled seeing that smile. "You and I seem pretty close."

"We were. As close as close can be."

Kevin looked down at his hands. "Hey um... since Tom and Sierra want to take me to Riverdale to try and get my memories back, would you... would you come with me?"

Joaquin's heart jumped out of his chest. Kevin actually wanted him to there. But why?

"Why?" Joaquin asked. "No offense if I'm being a bit too... open to you. I know that you need a bit of time."

Kevin nodded. "I don't understand why actually. But... I feel... I feel a connection towards you. Probably because you and I were engaged to be married before I was shot in the goddamn head. But... would you come with me?"

Joaquin smiled wide. "Of course. Of course I'll come with you!"

Kevin smiled. This was the first time that he felt happy since he had awoken. With this Joaquin. Maybe Joaquin knew who he was. Maybe Joaquin would help him bring back all of the memories that were locked away deep inside of his brain and unreachable.

* * *

Sweet Pea sighed loudly. It had been a very long night for him. But he had honestly nothing to complain about. His beautiful girlfriend had it way worse than he did. She had been a complete and utter emotional wreck every single they arrived in Virginia to see how bad Kevin's condition was. And then there was tears and screaming and sobbing. Sweet Pea had just spent a whole hour, coaxing his beloved out of a panic attack. He grabbed her and held onto her, despite her clawing at his face and threatening to leave him. He whispered at her, reassuring her and reassuring her that everything would be okay and that everything was alright.

After what felt like two whole days, but was really just an hour, Josie stopped fighting him and went limp in his arms. The former gang member moved his hands underneath Josie's perfectly formed legs and carried her to the bedroom of the hotel that they were staying in. Sweet Pea rubbed his girlfriend's head. She had gone through so much in the past few days. Her brother had been hurt terribly, he had lost his memory and he seemed to want nothing to do with his family. Josie was panicking and crying every minute she could since she had arrive in Virginia with him.

Sweet Pea sighed, moving forward and pressing a kiss against her forehead. And even in her sleep, Josie smiled and leaned into the touch. Sweet Pea moved to pull off his clothes so that he could spoon his girlfriend and give her more comfort when there was a knock at the hotel door. Sweet Pea slowly moved away from Josie, not wanting to wake her up because she needed her sleep, and walked over to the door. He opened the door and smiled weakly.

"Hey Tom. Hey Sierra." he said, welcoming in his soon to be in laws. Soon to be.

Sierra walked inside and smiled. "Where's Josephine?"

"And what happened to your face?" Tom asked, pulling his sweater closing in on himself.

"Josie... she um... had a panic attack." Sweet Pea said, rubbing his scratches. "She's sleeping on our room right now. The room for you both is just right there next to ours."

"Thank you again Sweet Pea for doing this." Sierra said. "You didn't have to purchase this hotel room. Especially for us."

"We could have just stayed in a motel." Tom said with a calm shrug.

"And Kevin's base said that they could provide us with housing."

"We're not going to be here long anyways." Tom said, taking his wife's purse from her as she walked inside.

"Nonsense Tom, Sierra." Sweet Pea said. "We should stick together as a family during this... this ordeal. Besides, one of us should be with Josie just in case she has a panic attack again."

Tom nodded. "I'll pay you back for the room."

"No need."

"You're still going to get some money in your account."

Sweet Pea smiled. He turned closed the door behind his two elders. "Where's Joaquin?"

"Staying there at the hotel." Sierra said. "When I was all but dragging Tom to come here when he was half asleep, I saw Joaquin in there. Sleeping."

"That's sweet of him." Sweet Pea said. "He seems to be really in love with him."

"Very." Tom said with a nod. He was actually getting used to the idea of this man taking care and loving his son with all of his heart. "I think that I'm going to get some sleep. Kevin's going to need me and all of us tomorrow morning."

"Well let me come with you." Sierra said. "I little cuddle will make us feel better."

"Good night Mr. & Mrs. Keller-McCoy." Sweet Pea said as the two walked over to the bedroom that the room had.

He sighed, going back over to his and Josie's bedroom. Joaquin was so in love that he refused to leave the hospital. For love. And now... the love that he had didn't even remember who he was. Sweet Pea pulled off all his clothes, leaving him in his boxers and he moved into the bed. Josie groaned, feeling the movement in the bed. Sweet Pea froze, not wanting to awake her. But he did. Josie shifted from one side to the opposite, now facing her boyfriend with lazy eyes.

"Damn." he whispered with a laugh. "I was trying not to wake you kitten. How do you feel?"

"My voice hurts." Josie whispered back, her voice sounding raspy.

"Well you were screaming your head off at me while you were panicking. But don't worry, your voice should be back in a few days." he said back to her.

Josie smiled. She moved over in the bed, wrapping her legs around Sweet Pea's waist and wrapping her arms around her neck. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"You deserve everything that comes your way."

"Including Kevin being shot and losing all his memories of us?"

Sweet Pea sighed. He pulled her closer to him by the waist and hugged her tightly. "What happened to Kevin was unfortunate. And do not think that any of you are to blame. Not you. Not Tom. Not your mom. Not even Joaquin. There's no one to blame."

"But... but we let him go. We let him join the army. We-"

"Kitten... look at me. Please."

Josie looked up at her boyfriend, eyes filling with tears. Sweet Pea sat up, still holding Josie close to him. He slowly moved in and pressed a kiss against her lips. It wasn't hard, possessive and passionate. It was just caring. Loving. It was almost like therapy for Josie. It made her think all of the good things about Kevin and all of the amazing times that the had before he left for the army. All of the memories that they shared. It didn't matter if Kevin didn't remember right now at this moment. But what mattered is that he would remember. Sweet Pea was right. She wasn't to blame. No one was.

They're Kevin would come back. They would get him back eventually.

Sweet Pea slowly pulled away from her lips. "Better?" he asked.

Josie smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"I love you kitten."

"I love you too sweets."

Sweet Pea pulled Josie close to him and they laid down together in the bed. He rubbed her hair and whispered reassurances and lovely words until they fell asleep.

* * *

Joaquin had fallen asleep speaking and watching over his fiance. His head and started slowly moving to the side and Joaquin was jerked awake. The soldier looked around, trying to get his mind to remember where the hell he was. He turned over and saw the moonlight shining on a beautiful face. Joaquin sighed and relaxed. It was Kevin. His Kevin. Joaquin forced himself up from the chair and slowly walked over to Kevin's bedside. He still looked beautiful when he was sleeping.

Joaquin smiled. But that smile quickly turned into a frown.

Why? Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he be the one in this bed? Why couldn't he be the one without his memories? Joaquin knew that some people would tell him that he would be crazy to wish this on himself. And maybe he was. But he would do literally anything for Kevin. Kevin was the love of his life. His life. Joaquin would do anything to keep him safe. Yet he froze when that rebel placed the gun against his temple. Joaquin sighed. If he could turn back time, he would have listened to Kevin and taken the shot. Anything to get back the Kevin that called him Quin. Anything to get back the Kevin that chuckled when being called preppy. Anything get back the Kevin that he knew and still loved unconditionally.

But starting now, Joaquin would be sure that nothing would ever happen to Kevin again. He would keep him safe and love him and adore him. Until he figured out a way to get his memories back.

Joaquin turned around to sit back in his chair when he heard a shift and a murmur. Joaquin did a complete 180. He knew those groans. More than he knew the voice of some of his family members. Kevin. Joaquin looked over at him. His calm sleeping face changed to one that looked like he was in pain. Joaquin ran over to his side.

"No... no..." Kevin muttered in his sleep, his face shifting from left to right and left to right very fast. "D-Don't shoot him... don't shoot..."

"Kevin, Kevin..." Joaquin whispered. He didn't want to scare him. He was already a bit unstable. So the soldier shook him lightly. "Kevin, Kevin, wake up."

"Please... let him go... no!" Kevin screamed. "Don't... don't hurt him."

Joaquin didn't know what to say. Were these nightmares a good thing? Were these a bit of a look into his memories? And on the other hand, Kevin was having a nightmare. Joaquin sat down directly next to Kevin's head and pulled him close.

"Sshh... sshh." Joaquin coaxed, pulling Kevin into his hold and rubbing his shoulder.

And for some reason unknown, Kevin leaned into the touch. Kevin didn't even know who this was, he didn't know what was happening or what he was seeing or who these people were around him, but he leaned into Joaquin's hold. The nightmare slowly faded away and Kevin fell back into a calm dreamless sleep. Joaquin sighed, hearing Kevin's breathing evening out. Joaquin slowly let him go, no matter how much he didn't want to, and pulled himself off the bed and away from Kevin.

Joaquin wiped his tears away. It was frustrating, having the one that you want and love right in front of you and being unable to hug them and love them. Joaquin slapped himself for crying. Now wasn't about himself. It was about Kevin. Helping Kevin. Joaquin walked over to his bedside again and took his hand in his.

"I... I know that you have two last names..." Joaquin whispered in half of a sob. "But... but I hope that we get your memories back, that you'd still be willing to take mine and be mine forever. I still want to marry you Kevin... so please... come back to me."

No response. Just Kevin's even breathing. Joaquin sighed. And let him go and walked back over to his chair. He sat down and laid his head in his hands.

"I will do anything to help you remember what you forgot." Joaquin whispered. He laid his head in his hands as he slowly started to fall back asleep. "I love you Kevin. I always will. And I will never stop."

And with that the soldier fell asleep. His heart not broken. But strong armor for what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So Kevin's joining the farm?... Really?**_

 _ **I honestly don't want to rant to you at all because I've discovered like three new shows (not counting Shadowhunters, but #SaveShadowhunters) that are really good that would be a replacement for this crap shoot if things go south for the only character I care about.**_

* * *

The past few days had been a sort of blur for Kevin. He had been checked over by Dr. Charles Smith and he said that his wound healed up nicely. But the only thing is that he would need to start attending therapy for his memory loss and for his weakened body and mind. As for the people that said that was his family, they had been there every step of the way for him. Mainly Tom, Josie and Joaquin. Kevin was still getting used to Tom and Josie, but Kevin didn't mind having Joaquin around. He was beautiful as fuck and kind as all hell. He was nice to be around.

Then Tom talked about bringing him over to Riverdale. He had rented a truck for just him and Kevin to take to Riverdale on the long drive. Kevin, still not trusting anyone, refused to go without Joaquin. Joaquin was the only one he trusted. So Joaquin decided to go with them instead of taking a plane with Sweet Pea, Sierra and Josie. The long drive was just in silence, because Kevin did not want to anger these people. But in reality, Tom and Joaquin hoped that he would speak to them. And after the almost twelve hour drive. Kevin arrive in Riverdale.

And the shock almost made Tom cry. Kevin had just been sitting in the car, being completely silent and listening along to the music playing from the radio. And then he passed by a few beautiful looking trees, and a long beautiful river. He fully sat up in the truck's side seat and his eyes widened, seeing the beautiful light blue sign that was iconic to Riverdale. _Welcome to Riverdale. The town with PEP!_ Just the word pep itself made Kevin laugh to himself. Tom smiled. Joaquin smiled too. This was a side of the Kevin that they both knew inside out and back again.

"This is where I grew up?" Kevin asked, turning over to Tom.

"Yes." Tom responded eagerly. "Welcome to Riverdale.

"This place is gorgeous." Joaquin said. "You both were lucky to live in this beautiful town."

"Thank you." Tom responded as he made a turn. He turned over and saw Kevin's face pressed up against the window like a child. His eyes sparkling with excitement. The place that Kevin grew up in made this Kevin so happy and excited. Maybe there was hope.

Tom kept on driving, moving and reaching his home. A couple months after he and Sierra had gotten married and became The Keller-McCoy's, Sierra and Tom had been contemplating whether or not to buy a house to live in together or just move into Tom's house. Sierra, who had been in love with Tom's house and it's family value, decided to move in there with her daughter. Josie didn't mind at all and Kevin, before all this shit, was excited about the idea of having his new stepsister living with him. It was a large family home. It was almost like a cabin, with it's bright white walls and a navy blue roof. There were so many windows in view and the patio looked open to any kind of activity.

It was beautiful. And it was the first thing that Kevin said when the house came into view.

"This house is beautiful." he said with a smile. "Is this where I grew up?"

"Yeah. When you've been here since you were just a baby." Tom said.

"It's a beautiful house Mr. Keller-McCoy." Joaquin said with a smile. He turned over to Kevin then and rested his hand on his shoulder. He gave him a comforting smile. And Kevin actually took the smile. He enjoyed the presence of the man.

Kevin looked over and saw the two people that were also at the hospital looking for him and worrying about him. His apparent stepsister and stepmother. There was another person there, but Kevin was guessing that he was inside the house. Tom parked the truck and turned over to Kevin. Joaquin looked over as well. Kevin didn't pay them any mind. He slowly moved over and walked out of the truck. Joaquin followed behind him. Kevin stood there in the house's driveway, looking out. It was a bit overwhelming.

This was a place that he was supposed to know. A place he grew up in. But he didn't know it. He didn't know anything. Kevin swallowed some saliva and shook his head. Joaquin turned over to Kevin.

"Hey." he said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine." Kevin said, turning over to Tom. "You have a lovely home Tom."

"It's your home too." Tom responded with a smile. "Here come on."

Kevin followed Tom, shoving his hands in the pocket of the jacket that Joaquin had given him when he was discharged. Kevin walked over to the front of the house. Sierra gave Kevin a warm smile. She wanted Kevin to feel comfortable around her. So that she could start to restart their mother son like relationship.

"Hi there." she said with a smile, holding out her hand. She didn't want to go in for a hug so early.

Kevin gave her a smile back and shook her hand. He knew common manners at least. "Hello um... Sandy?"

Sierra smiled and chuckled. "It's Sierra dear."

"Sierra... Sierra, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I get it." Sierra said. "Are you tired from the drive?"

"A bit." Kevin answered honestly.

"Then let us show you up to your bed." Tom said. "You can take a nap for as long as you want."

Kevin nodded. He hugged himself, feeling a bit lost here. This was his home. Yet he didn't feel like he belonged here. Because he didn't. Kevin rubbed his lips together in his worry. Sierra held his hand to Kevin. Kevin didn't want to for feel like taking it. So he just moved forward. Tom and Sierra met eyes and sighed. They moved over to open the door and let Kevin inside. Leaving Josie and Joaquin there.

Joaquin zipped his jacket closer and gave the young woman a smile. "Where um... where's Sweet Pea?" he asked.

"He's handling something for me since I wanted to be here with Kevin." she replied, moving over and sitting on the porch swing.

Joaquin walked over and sat down beside him. "Do you mind me asking... what was it he needed to handle?"

Josie rubbed her lips together. "I was supposed to have my first headlining show with my band later this year. In three months to be exact. But then this happened. And family always comes first. And he also went to make Kevin's first appointment with his doctor slash therapist."

Joaquin nodded. " _Querido Dios._ "

"Kevin will be okay. With his therapy and us here, he'll come back to us soon enough."

"I know he will."

* * *

Tom and Sierra led Kevin inside of their home. When the wounded soldier walked inside, he was surprised at how homey and calm the house looked. There was paintings all over, photographs and everything. Kevin took a step inside, down the main hall. He turned over and saw a huge family photo. With him in it. There was Tom, Sierra and Josie, lined up together dressed in purple. And there was him. Right next to Tom with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. He and Tom were dressed in dark purple while Josie and Sierra looked beautiful in light purple dressed. It was beautiful photo. And it looked like a pretty happy moment at a park.

But looking at it frustrated Kevin.

Because he didn't remember this. He doesn't remember anything. Just thinking about memories frustrated the wounded soldier. Tom turned over from giving his wife a reassuring conversation, and saw Kevin looking at the family photo. He walked over cautiously.

"Kevin..." he called, reaching his hand out to touch his shoulder. Kevin shoved away immediately.

"I'm tired." he snapped. "I just... I just want to sleep."

"Of course." Sierra added, walking over to him. "Your room is just upstairs."

No. A room that would be filled with memories of him would make him for frustrated. Kevin was so angry already. But he needed these people apparently. He shook his head.

"No... no... I can uh... I sleep on the couch." he said.

"Are you sure? Your bed is-" Tom tried to say.

"I said no!" Kevin snapped, before turning away and walking down the hall.

Tom sighed. Sierra walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Gove him time Tommy. He's frustrated. This entire place is filled with memories that he doesn't remember at all."

"I know... I know... it's just..." Tom sighed. "I just want to help him. I just want to help him and help him get better. I want to help him heal."

"We all do. Me. Josie. Joaquin. Sweet Pea. We will help him."

Tom nodded. He took her hand and followed her to the living room. They walked inside and saw Kevin laying on their couch. He was fast asleep already. Tom smiled at his position. His feet stayed on the ground, because he had boots on. At least Kevin still had his morals and understanding of everyone around him. Tom walked over and took the throw him his soft chair near the fireplace and threw it over his sleeping son. Sierra walked over and knelt down beside her stepson and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Love you Kevin." she whispered. She stood up and looked over at her husband. Tom looked so sad. She walked over and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Sierra... please..." he whispered, taking her arm. "Please help me forget. Forget all my problems with Kevin and his fiance."

Sierra nodded. She moved over and kissed him. Tom kissed her back. He wanted to just for a moment forget that he had problems with his son and his family. Sierra jumped onto him, making the sheriff grab her and hold her. He carried her upstairs where she would help him take some time to pretend that his family is fine and his son didn't lose all of his memories.

* * *

After five days of being in Riverdale, nothing have really changed between Kevin, Tom, Sierra and Josie. He was always hesitant. If you wanted to find Kevin, he was always out on the porch swing with a glass of ice water in his hands or sleeping on the couch. Tom wanted so desperately to reach the boy he raised, but he knew that he couldn't. Because he wasn't there at that moment. And no matter how many times Tom told himself that this was temporary and that his Kevin would come back to him... it didn't make him feel any better. About anything. Tom sat there in the kitchen one morning, holding a cup of coffee and thinking back to moments that he used to have with Kevin. The times they laughed, the times they cried, they times they would just sit there on the couch and stare out at the fireplace and enjoy each others presence. Tom prayed that he would be able to get those good times back. He prayed that he'd be able to get his son back. Tom downes the rest of his lukewarm coffee and moved to go outside. Tending to the garden that used to be Josie's and Kevin's made him feel a bit better. As he did, he tried to not alert his son sitting on the porch swing in silence.

Kevin sat there, staring into space as usual. Tom moved over to walk down the steps without annoying him or triggering something. But Kevin was always smart. Memories or no memories. He knew when people were around.

"Hey." Kevin said, still looking out into the distance.

"Oh… hi." Tom responded. He didn't want to scare him, so he just gave him a smile. Tom rubbed the back of his head. Kevin have him a look.

"Are… are you okay Tom?" he asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine."

Kevin got up from the porch swing and walked over to him. Tom stayed still. He wanted to keep his distance from Kevin. Because Kevin would come to him when he wanted to. But Kevin was approaching now and he didn't want to make him frustrated. Kevin shoved his hands into his sweatpant pockets.

"Um… hey." he called. "Can we up… can we talk?"

Tom nodded. "Of course we can."

Kevin sat back down on the porch swing, looking over at Tom. Tom nodded, walking over and taking a seat directly next to his son. He leaned back against the porch's cushions.

"So, Josie was speaking to Sierra. And she said that my therapist session is tomorrow." Kevin said. "And I don't know about you… but it's making me pretty nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Your therapist is a nice woman. Sweet Pea and her used to be friends in high school."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you… about me."

Tom nodded. "I'm not going to lie… I've been wanting to speak to you about this back when we were in the Virginia hospital. So what do you want to know?"

Kevin looked over at Tom. "Who… who am I? Who was I? Before I was shot."

Tom inhaled through his nose. "You grew up here in Riverdale. And you were the sweetest and kindest person in this town."

"Was… is… is there anything about me… that I should know?"

"Well, you love to read. Upstairs I have a bunch of your books. There's like seventy up there! You also joined the army because you wanted to help so many people outside of America."

Kevin nodded. He looked like he was about to cry. Because he didn't remember. Tom rubbed his lips together. He knew that this might be so hard for his son. Tom sighed and stood up. Kevin looked at him. He didn't want Tom to leave. Tom was so kind to him. He looked like he was someone that he could trust. And he knew so much about him. He wanted to bad for Tom to stay and be here for him. Tom looked over and saw the desperation in his eyes. He held his hand out and rubbed Kevin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Kevin said. "I know that I look so fucking-"

"No, no, no, no, hey." Tom said. "It's okay. Just wait here. I'm not going anywhere far."

Kevin swallowed his protest and nodded. Tom slowly pulled away and walked back inside of the house. Kevin bit back a sob. Why was this happening? He was so angry. He couldn't remember literally anything and now he felt like he was alone. Kevin hugged himself. Why was this happening? Why did this have to happen to him? Why? Why? Why? Kevin wiped his tears angrily and aggressively. He wanted to remember and not be this shell of a person. Kevin sobbed, but the he heard the door open. He turned away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve so that it didn't seem like he was crying.

You're already a burden enough without knowing shit, Kevin told himself. Don't make him think that you're even more of a baby now that you're crying.

Tom walked back out and he sat down next to his son on the swing. Tom looked over at him. Kevin might not know anymore, but Tom knew him better than anyone else did. He knew when he was frustrated. He knew when he was crying. He knew when he had given up. Luckily, Tom didn't see him give up. Thank God. Tom looked down at what was in his lap and he motioned it over to Kevin. Kevin looked over and saw that it was a huge book. He turned back over to the man that was supposed to be his father and slowly ran his fingers against the book cover.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This is a photo album." Tom said, opening the book and skimming through some of the pages.

Kevin looked curiously. He saw a bunch of photos of Tom, Sierra and Josie. Tom turned the pages and a picture caught Kevin's eye. He stopped Tom from turning the page and pointed at it. Tom looked down and smiled. He remembered that photo. It was at on the day of a barbeque at one of Tom's deputies place. Kevin decided to come by when he found out that his deputy's baby son couldn't get a sitter. So Kevin took him to the park. Kevin stood there with a wide smile on his face, sitting on the old swing set with the baby boy in his lap. There was a smile on the baby's face and a wide grin on Kevin's face. Tom had to snap a photo that day. Kevin studied the photo. That was his face. He had seen himself in the mirror, in the reflection of doors, counters, windows. He knew his face now.

And that was his face. With a smile on it. A real smile. Kevin hasn't smiled since he woke up with no memories. It was always crying, screaming and beating himself up. Seeing this photo was almost like… invigorating. Seeing himself so happy. Tom smiled, seeing Kevin look so interested in a photograph of himself.

"You were babysitting one of my coworkers kids." Tom said suddenly. "You took him to the park and took care of him the entire day. I just had to take a photo. You looked so happy."

"I seem to happy." Kevin said, still looking at a picture of himself. His fingers brushed against his own cheekbones, that were perfectly and permanently captured n the image.

Tom eyed Kevin as he looked. His lips formed a thin line. Completely unmoving and just straight. He was focusing fully on just the image he saw. Tom moved over and rested his hand against Kevin's. Kevin looked up and saw tears in his eyes. Why? Kevin instantly tensed up. Why was he crying? Tom didn't need to cry. There was nothing for him to cry about. Kevin took his elbow in his hand and rubbed it gently. But that only seemed to make the older man cry harder. Kevin pulled away. He had no idea what to do. Maybe the him that Tom knew so well would know. But he couldn't reach him or his memories. Kevin looked back over at Tom and placed his hand gently on his shoulder this time.

"Tom I'm… I'm sorry." Kevin said. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, no!" Tom cried out, moving over so him and his son were face to face. "I didn't make me upset. You made me anything but. I'm just… thrilled that you're interested in your life."

"What does thrilled mean?" Kevin asked.

"It means happy, excited, satisfied."

"Oh. Okay. Well… I'm… thrilled, that you're taking a chance on me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Tom said with a smile, standing up from the bench. He turned to his son and held up his hand to him. "Um… Sierra is making dinner tonight. Will you join us this time?"

Kevin looked down at the ground. "Will you… will you tell me more about myself before tomorrow?"

Tom smiled wide. "Of course I will."


End file.
